


2:30 AM by Nicole Anell

by NicoleAnell



Category: Roswell (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-22
Updated: 2009-11-22
Packaged: 2017-10-03 13:25:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoleAnell/pseuds/NicoleAnell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tess hangs out in Kyle's room. Set during the Tess Returns episode, kind of.  This is probably my favorite fic written from this time in my fannish career.</p>
            </blockquote>





	2:30 AM by Nicole Anell

\-------

It's been a while.

You look good.

I mean, you look pretty much how I remember.

You didn't get a weird haircut or anything.

So? How do I look?

My hair today, I'm going for this more mature maternal and-yet-I-could-still-kick-your-butt theme.

It's like an older, braver, wilder thing. Is it working?

I'm just kidding, I haven't really fixed my hair in a while.

I look like a mess. Did I wake you up?

You can lie back down. You don't have to sit up because I'm here.

I don't _want_ anything. Jeez, relax.

I'm not here to hurt you. I'm just bored.

Entertain me.

I feel like I haven't talked to you in a decade.

It's been, what? Almost a year on Earth.

Huh.

Did anybody on the new Real World get slapped yet?

How can you not know? What have you been doing all this time?

Don't be cranky. I forgot you're cranky when you wake up.

Did you just hear something?

No... no, it was nothing.

So tell me about your life.

How's your head?

Hey, relax already. I'm just kidding.

Why do you flinch?

When I touch you, you flinch.

See? You did it again.

I told you, I'm not here to hurt you.

I just like it in here.

I like your bed.

Can I sleep in here with you?

We don't have to bump uglies or anything.

We can just lie here together, you know, like family.

We're still family, right?

You're not gonna cry, are you?

Good, I don't want you to.

I can't take your feminine side right now.

I'm just going to sleep in here. Don't get up.

Lie down.

You're not going anywhere.

This is so much more comfortable than downstairs, don't you think?

Don't flinch. I won't do anything bad. We'll just talk.

I wouldn't do anything bad to you.

Why is that funny?

I don't want this moody crap from you. Don't you have any little quotes on forgiveness, Buddha Boy?

Not that I need to be forgiven for anything.

Because I didn't _do_ anything.

Deal, what deal? You know whatever Max told you guys happened in the Granilith is a big lie.

He's a jerk. He was just trying to make himself look good 'cause he sent his wife and kid to Kivar. Nice guy.

Since when are you all into trusting Max?

Oh, and if this is about Alex, that was not my fault at all.

I mean, you were there. _You_ know it was a total accident, right?

No, those military guys who got sliced up were _not_ an accident. I do know the difference.

I had to get rid of them because there wasn't any other way to get out. I mean, not any easy way.

Would you rather have my poor innocent baby die?

What do you care anyway? So they all got reincarnated.

They transcended the mortal plane.

Oh I'm just kidding, don't be like that. Look at me.

Kyle, look at me.

Look.

Well that's too bad 'cause I'm not going anywhere. I like it in here.

Listen, everything that happened - I wish I could take it all back.

Alex was an okay guy. He never did anything to anybody.

If I knew it could hurt him, I wouldn't have...

Okay, if I knew it could _kill_ him, I wouldn't have done it in the first place.

I'm really sorry it happened.

I'm sorry you had to be there.

I _told_ you to leave.

You have to put a negative spin on everything. Yeah, I tried to help you forget 'cause I knew how upset you were.

It's bad enough I had to go through all that, I didn't want you to have to.

I'm always just looking out for you, really.

You did that for me, you and your father. You know? You looked out for me. So I try to return it sometimes.

I love you both. Bunches.

Kyle, will you fucking look at me?

That's better.

Hold me.

Tell me you love me, Kyle.

Tell me I'm your favorite martian.

And say I'm beautiful even with bad hair.

Please.

Do it or I'll torture you.

I'm just teasing. Chill out.

If you want me to leave so bad, I suppose you could just scream or something.

I'm sure the strong alien men will come rushing up to save you like a damsel in distress.

Or maybe Isabel. And then you can sleep with _her_. I'm sure you'd like that.

Yeah, I see how you turn to mush around her lately.

Just because she doesn't notice doesn't mean I don't.

She's a married woman, pervert.

And I'm surprised you think you can trust her.

I guess you think I'm just the nasty one you can't.

Do you hear that?

I thought - forget it.

Oh, I heard you're changing. Hybrid freak.

Yep, something strange'll definitely happen now. Like what happened with Liz.

Did you see what Little Miss Innocent did? She could've broken my arm.

That's gonna be you pretty soon.

And your dad too.

Actually... I can make it go away if you want.

I can make you normal again.

No, I don't need any stones for it. I'm a lot stronger than Max.

I just need to touch you for a minute.

What, are you scared?

If it hurts too much, I'll stop. I promise.

I'll stop whenever you ask me to, okay?

Fine, we won't do it. It was only an idea. I'm just looking out for you.

You act like I'd go out of my way to maim you or something. Get over yourself.

Do you think I'm evil?

Yes I do want you to answer that.

Do you? I do sometimes.

You know what I think?

It's an alien thing. We're all like this deep down. We give in to temptation.

You say I use people, I lie, I kill. But it's easy for us. We have the power.

And we all use it.

You want to believe I'm the only corrupted one.

You'll see.

You'll change and you'll see how easy it is to be mean.

You saw what Liz did.

Almost broke my arm, that bitch.

You get these powers and you don't even _think_ anymore.

You never think, you just do stuff.

It hurts people.

You just keep getting stronger and your powers get bigger and you lose yourself and it _hurts_.

Hypothetically, I mean.

I'd take the human option if I could.

I know, I don't want you to change either.

Let me help you, okay?

Here we go.

Just keep breathing.

That's not too bad, is it?

It's just intense.

It's a rush.

I like it. Don't you?

Don't squirm, just hold still.

Shhh, it's alright.

Fine, no more.

See? I told you I'd stop if you asked me to.

Wimp.

No, I didn't finish. You've still got the alien mojo.

You've probably got more now.

Well, you told me to stop!

We could try it again.

Or not, fine. Calm down.

You can be such a baby.

I just wanted to help.

What the hell is that supposed to mean?

You know, nothing I did had anything to do with you.

You're not being fair.

You know what, Kyle?

You used to be fun.

I don't like you anymore.

I hope your tongue turns green and you grow an extra eye.

You ever wonder why this alien power thing gets passed around so easy?

Like maybe it's a virus meant to spread the entire planet until the whole world is overrun with us?

And everybody who gets touched can shapeshift and mindwarp and read dreams

and the pure human souls will end up obsolete or enslaved or something?

That would be interesting.

It would probably be a good thing you're on our side. What do you think?

Oh but you _do_ believe it. That's why you look so scared all of a sudden.

You know you believe me.

_Make_ me get out.

Go ahead, I dare you to scream. Let the aliens save you. I don't care.

Fuck you, Kyle. You used to be fun.

Now all you do is act like Alex.

Yes you do know what I'm talking about.

Why the hell do you have to look at Isabel like that, huh?

And be all lame and dorky?

And be best friends with everybody all the time?

And for God's sake, stop getting that friggin' look if I say his name.

Alex Alex Alex Alex!

I don't care. It wasn't my fault.

Well, I don't know. Why don't you ask Liz? She's the big expert on whose fault everything is.

Maybe it's some of your fault. Did you ever think of that?

I was right in your house. If you just smartened up and put a few pieces together, tragedy could have been averted.

You should've saved him.

You should've saved _me_.

But no, you couldn't even try. You didn't even make an attempt to - to -

And then you call me your sister like it's some beautiful thing instead of a cop-out to explain why you don't want me.

Not that I wanted that or anything.

And you know what else? Maybe it was Alex's fault.

Because why the hell did he come here in the first place?

Why would he - what did he expect from me, you know?

"There, there."

"I'm sorry."

"I didn't mean to..."

I didn't want to.

It was your dad's fault for being out on errands

and Liz and Maria's fault for leaving him alone

and Max's fault for not letting me leave town.

And _then_ maybe it was my fault.

Because my powers sucked

and I did everything wrong

and I let people tell me what to do my whole life.

Maybe it was kind of my fault.

But I still don't care.

So do you think I'm evil?

I do sometimes

But it hurts.

It hurts so much.

Kyle, when I said those things before, I was just trying to freak you out, okay?

I don't know why. I don't know why I do anything anymore.

Nothing could ever make you evil. You know that, right?

You're gonna be just fine.

But you're so scared, Kyle.

Just because they don't notice doesn't mean I don't.

So I'm sorry I said all that.

I'm so sorry.

I'm sorry for everything.

Even the stuff that's not my fault, I'm sorry.

I don't know. I don't know why I flinch when you touch me.

It's silly, isn't it?

It's just

I'm not myself sometimes

and I can't even tell what's real or not

and I have this little person now counting on me

and I don't know how to get out of this and not kill him

and I haven't fixed my hair and I look like a mess.

I'm such a mess and it's so dark and I need you.

I need you. Please don't hate me, I need you.

Hold me.

I don't know what to do or where I am or

Don't let go.

You're the only person who ever thought I was able to do something good.

I'm so sorry.

Can I tell you something weird?

I used to want to be in love with you.

Sometimes I have this dream -

Do you hear something?

I think the baby...

I should go.

Kyle, you can let go now.

I'll be fine, really, just go back to sleep.

Sorry to bug you.

Kyle?

I really am sorry.

I missed you too.

Goodnight.


End file.
